Ich wollte dich niemals in Gefahr bringen
by LawLover16
Summary: "Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf, der Teil der Decke, der meine Brust verdeckte, fiel runter und ich atmete schwer. Ich schaute neben mir aufs Bett. Er war noch da und schlief tief und fest." Alles was ich wollte, war, friedlich neben ihm schlafen zu können und von der Marine in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, jedoch verfolgte mich ständig der selbe Albtraum. Diese Gefahr war nicht für ihn.


„ **Ich wollte dich niemals in Gefahr bringen"**

„ _Du wirst ihn nie wiedersehen. Deine Zeit läuft ab, du bist direkt nach Feuerfaust Puma D. Ace an der Reihe. Sage schon einmal Lebewohl zu jedem den du jemals geliebt und gekannt hast, Piratenjägerin Lorenor Laura. DU HAST DIE WELTREGIERUNG LANGE GENUG IN ATEM GEHALTEN."_

Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf, der Teil der Decke der meine Brust verdeckte, fiel runter und ich atmete schwer. Ich schaute neben mich aufs Bett, er war noch da du schlief tief und fest.

‚Warum träume ich von der Zukunft? Oder war das die Vergangenheit?', dachte ich. Es war das letzte Mal das ich mit ihm so friedlich in einem Bett schlief, denn das sollte sich schnell ändern.

„Wieder ein Albtraum, meine Süße?", fragte er. Er schien wach geworden zu sein, aber er war noch immer schläfrig. Ich schwieg. Er setzte sich nun auch auf. Dadurch wurde das Tattoo auf seiner Brust sichtbar.

„Dich scheint etwas sehr zu beschäftigen. Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was es ist. Du weißt, ich mache mir Sorge um dich.", wollte er wissen. Ich drehte meinen Rücken zu ihm und seufzte.

„Die Marine! Ich bin ehemaliger Marine Vize-Admiral. Ich kenne einige Geheimnisse der Weltregierung und deswegen bin ich, obwohl ich schwächer bin als er, gefährlicher als Eustass Kid. Ich habe von Anfang an ein hohes Kopfgeld gehabt. Ich möchte bei unserem nächsten Inselaufenthalt gerne ein wenig alleine sein.", erklärte ich ihm. Er legte seine Arme von hinten um mich und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Das verstehe ich gut. Wenn du jetzt auch etwas nachdenken möchtest, musst du es mir nur sagen, Süße.", flüsterte er. Ich wollte ihn nicht von mir schieben.

„Ich möchte in deinen Armen einfach einschlafen. Und versprich mir etwas, Trafalgar Law.", meinte ich darauf. Ich realisierte, dass ich ihn mit vollem Namen angesprochen habe. Das tat ich nur, wenn ich eine Entscheidung gefasst hatte.

„Diesen Wunsch werde ich dir mit Freuden erfüllen. Was soll ich dir versprechen?", sagte er. Ich legte mich wieder ins Bett, drehte mich zu ihm und lächelte schwach. Dann sprach ich: „Versprich mir, nicht nach mir zu suchen, wenn ich verschwinden sollte. Das würde dich nur in Gefahr bringen."

Law gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich verspreche es bei meiner Ehre als Arzt, Laura.", murmelte er.

„Das ist gut.", lächelte ich und schlief in seinen Armen ein. Ich spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und wusste, dass ich diese Wärme vermutlich zum letzten Mal spüren würde.

Noch bevor er aufwachte, hatten wir schon an der nächsten Insel angelegt und ich machte ich mich bereits fertig, um auf die Insel zu gehen.

„Kannst du nicht noch 5 Minuten mit mir ihm Bett verbringen, meine Kleine? Es ist noch nicht einmal morgen.", murmelte Law noch verschlafen.

„Könnte ich aber ich habe noch was zu tun. Außerdem ist es bereits morgen, Law.", meinte ich. Ich war bereits angezogen und kämmte nur noch meine Haare. Ich musste kichern als ich hörte wie Law knurrte da er aufstehen musste. Immerhin waren noch Aufgaben auf dem Schiff zu erledigen die seine Anwesenheit verlangten.

„Muss ich denn wirklich aufstehen?", murmelte er in sein Kissen.

„Du bist der Kapitän. Ich würde ja auch gerne weiter an dich gekuschelt im Bett liegen und die Wärme deines Körpers spüren aber ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich.", kicherte ich und packte Ersatzsachen ein. Während Law weiter rummeckerte, zog ich mir einen langen Mantel mit einer Kapuze an und ging an Land.

Ich lief durch die Straßen mit einem kleinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und entschlossen mich der Marine auszuliefern.

„Ich würde euch nur in Gefahr bringen. Es ist besser das ich gehe.", sagte ich zu mir selbst. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht merkte, dass ich in einen Marine Admiral lief.

„Sieh mal einer an. Piratenjägerin Lorenor Laura, ehemals Vize-Admiral Laura. Was bringt dich denn her?", hörte ich den Admiral sagen. Ich wusste genau welchen Admiral ich umgerannt habe.

„Ich bin hier um mich zu stellen. Bring mich nach Impel Down aber zuvor habe ich eine Bitte an dich, Aokiji.", erwiderte ich. Ich saß auf dem Boden und schaute nach unten.

„Ach so? Und welche Bitte wäre das?", wollte Aokiji wissen. Ich sprang auf meine Füße und schluchzte. Ich hob meinen Kopf um ihn ins Gesicht zu schauen. Tränen rannten meine Wangen runter.

„Ich möchte bitte vorher noch duschen, wenn ich darf. Ich habe es heute Morgen nicht geschafft um meinem Kapitän nicht unnötig Sorgen zu bereiten. Das ist alles worum ich dich bitte. Er wird von meiner Hinrichtung durch die Zeitung erfahren.", brachte ich unter schluchzen hervor. Aokiji erlaubte mir, eine letzte Dusche zu nehmen bevor er mich nach Impel Down brachte.

Ich saß nun für zwei Wochen in meiner Zelle in Impel Down, auf Level 6. Ich war alleine in meiner Zelle, konnte aber mit Feuerfaust Ace reden und einem Fischmenschen.

„Es wird Zeit, Puma D. Ace und Lorenor Laura. Ab geht's ins Marinehauptquartier.", meinte ein Marinesoldat, denn ich nur zu gut kannte. Es war Fullbody.

„Was machst du denn hier Fullbody? Ich dachte Großadmiral Sengok holt uns.", ich war überrascht ihn zu sehen. Es war immerhin eine ganze Weile her, dass ich ihn gesehen habe. Natürlich ignorierte Fullbody meine Frage und holte mich und Ace aus unseren Zellen. Dann wurden wir auf ein Marineschiff eskortiert. Während dieser Eskorte konnte ich sehen, dass Ace traurig war und ich wusste warum.

„Keine Sorge Ace. Ich werde dich auf dem Schafott beschützen. Mich stört es nicht, wenn ich vor dir sterbe, nur habe ich zwei Aufgaben zu erledigen.", lächelte ich Ace an. Dieser schaute mich auch leicht lächelnd an.

„Welche Aufgaben wären das?", fragte er.

„Ich muss dich beschützen und ich muss dafür sorgen das Ruffy nichts zustößt.", den letzten Teil sagte ich mit Schmerz in meiner Stimme.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du klingst so, als würde im nächsten Moment irgendjemand sterben.", wollte Ace wissen.

„Mein Kapitän hinterfragt meine Entscheidungen nicht, aber er würde töten nur um mich glücklich zu machen. Ich muss Ruffy beschützen damit er ohne Probleme fliehen kann und Law seine Pläne ändern muss. Ich will nicht, dass Law in Gefahr gerät. Er ist mir wichtig.", murmelte ich.

„Hey, Ruhe ihr zwei.", meinte Fullbody und bis zum Marinehauptquartier waren die einzigen Geräusche, die zu hören waren das Rasseln der Ketten, das Geräusch der Wellen und mein Schluchzen.

Ich hatte versagt, nicht nur bei der Aufgabe Ace zu beschützen, sondern auch Ruffy. Ich wollte nicht mehr leben. Ivankov hielt mich auf, weil ich mir eines meiner Schwerter durch die Brust stechen wollte.

„Übergib mir den Strohhut. Ich sorge dafür das er entkommt.", ich hörte eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme. Wieso war ER hier?

„Wieso sollte ich einem völlig Fremden den Strohhut überlassen?", fragte Buggy ihn.

„MACH ENDLICH ODER ICH KOMME DA HOCH UND ERTRÄNKE UNS IM MEER, BUGGY!", schrie ich zu ihm hoch. Buggy schien Angst zu bekommen und warf Ruffy und Jimbei zu Law aufs Schiff. Law befahl, dass die zwei sofort für eine Operation vorbereitet werden sollten. Noch wollte er nicht ablegen, was sich als dumme Idee herausstellte.

„Laura, jetzt komm auf das Schiff. Ich brauche dich.", rief Law vom Schiff aus. Ich hatte schon zu viel Energie verbraucht und Blut verloren, ich konnte nicht schnell genug am Schiff sein damit Ruffy und Jimbei überlebten.

„Ich bin nicht schnell genug bei dir, Law. Du musst Ruffy und Jimbei helfen. Ich bin nur im Weg.", rief ich zurück. Ich bemerkte, dass Kizaru Law und seine Bande angreifen wollte und wie aus dem nichts rannte ich zum Schiff und blockte den Lichtstrahl, der auf Law gerichtet war. Jedoch war ich nicht stark genug um ihn vollkommen zu blocken und der Strahl schoss durch meine Brust. Ich hatte ein Glück noch genug Kraft um unter Deck zu gehen. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Käpt'n, sie sollten auch mal schlafen. Sie sind seit drei Tagen wach.", hörte ich Bepo sagen. Ich schien zu schlafen. Saß Law etwa die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite. Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, scheiterte jedoch.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als dich um mich zu sorgen? Ich bin ok. Jetzt geh bitte und hilf den anderen.", meinte Law genervt. Er war nur so, wenn er zu viel gearbeitet hatte und daher zu wenig Schlaf bekam. Ich spürte wie er meine Hand nahm und anfing zu weinen, ganz leise so, dass es niemand hörte, nur ich.

„Ich hätte mich besser um dich kümmern sollen. Ich hätte mich mehr mit dir beschäftigen sollen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du mich am meisten brauchtest.", schluchzte er.

„Aber du warst doch da. Ich hätte ehrlich zu dir sein sollen, aber ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen.", murmelte ich schwach. Ich habe es geschafft meine Augen zu öffnen und sah, wie Law mir mich seinem verweinten Gesicht böse anschaute. Da musste ich lachen, jedoch verspürte ich einen Schmerz in der Brust.

„Du hättest mich nicht in Gefahr gebracht. Du weißt doch das ich dich immer beschützen werde, komme was da wolle.", meinte Law.

„Ach ja? Fass dir mal an deine eigene Nase. Was fällt dir ein 3 Tage lang durchgehend wach zu bleiben? Du weißt, dass das nicht gut für deinen Körper ist. Ich brauche ihn noch.", erwiderte ich ihm worauf hin ich ein verführerisches Kichern zurückbekam.

Naja, wenigstens war nach 2 Wochen wieder alles relativ normal.

„Ich wollte dich niemals in Gefahr bringen…", murmelte ich manchmal im Schlaf.

„Dann solltest du mich nicht lieben. Du bist die größte Gefahr die ich gerne eingehe.", murmelte Law dann immer zurück.


End file.
